


Is that an iPhone in your pocket, or is your penis just really square?

by EpicDerpofDerpness (PhoenixUnending)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnending/pseuds/EpicDerpofDerpness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Gates seduces Steve Jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that an iPhone in your pocket, or is your penis just really square?

Steve Jobs followed the trail of floppy disks leading through the house to the bedroom. There he found Bill Gates lounging seductively on the bed. Bill quirked an eyebrow. “So… is that an iPhone in your pocket, or is your penis just really square?”

Steve calmly replied, “Actually, it has rounded corners.”

Bill chuckled. “Ah, those corners,” he mused.

“So,” Steve said, picking up one of the floppy disks and stepping over to one of the retro computers in the corner of the room. He began pushing the floppy in and out of the disk drive.

Bill grinned. “You want my D drive?”

“Am I making your drive hard?” Steve retaliated.

“Harder than beating Flappy Bird.”

“So you would say your drive is no longer floppy?”

“My drive has become a memory stick.”

“Would you say we need to do a data transfer?” Steve asked.

“Only if we use an antivirus,” Bill said, holding up a condom.

Steve scoffed. “Antivirus.” Bill threw the condom at him.

_And then they fricked._

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a joke to bug my retro-computing fan of a roommate. She was adequately bugged.


End file.
